Blood And Fangs
by emylova
Summary: When Kim Crawford finds a boy with cold, pale white skin, she doesn't know what to think. He was sent to protect her, but hates her. Somehow, opposites attract. Will Jack be able to keep kim safe, or will she be killed by other creatures of his kind. KICK!
1. Meeting Him

Kim's P.O.V.

I had just finished karate practice and was rushing home. My mom had expected me home at 9:00 and it was already 8:58. I made it to the front door in a-nick-of-time and pulled out my key,unlocking the door.

"mom?" I yelled out. When I got no response, I walked into the kitchen worriedly, seeing a note on the table.

_Dear Kim _

_Going out with the girls tonight._

_Feel free to order a pizza or something._

_Be responsible!_

_Love you,_

_Mom _

I sighed sadly and put the note down. My mom always seemed to be going to a bar or club and not spending time with me. I grabbed and apple and made my upstairs. Or so i tried. I forgot to turn on the light and because it was so dark, i missed a step and fell backwards down the stairs.

I groaned as i hit the floor and slowly stood up, rubbing my head. I hit it on the way down and it hurt.

I walked to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack, holding it up to my head. I walked slowly and carefully back up the stairs and made my way to my bedroom.

I flicked on the light and my eyes went wide. There, infront of me, was a boy about my age, sitting on my bed, smirking.

"did you seriously, fall down the stairs?" he snorted.

"who are you!?" i screamed. He stood up and started to approach me. I made a mad dash for the door but he was infront of me before i could blink.

"not so fast" he whispered. "i'm jack, im here to protect You"

"from what, santa clause?" i said sarcastically. He glared.

"long story short, you were born with a rare mineral called aloe ,in your blood that allows... Creatures you could call them, to heal if the were to drink your blood. The mineral doesn't fully develope until you turn 18 and since your birthday was yesterday, you are now in great danger. I was sent protect you so...here i am" he explained.

"ok 1) i can take care of myself and 2) if that was the short version of the story, i would hate to here the long one" i joked but then i turned serious. "this is all just a nightmare, a dream even, and i won't fall for it. I'm going to go take a nap and when i wake up, you better be gone"

I walked over to my bed and crawled under the comforter. I closed my eyes and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I awoke to hear glass breaking and sat up alarmed to see a women with long, black hair had jumped threw the window. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. She met my gaze and lunged at me, but was knocked out of the way by the boy i saw earlier. So it wasn't a dream? He bared his fangs and bit the women on the neck until her body went limp.

I stared with wide eyes as he turned around, locking eyes with mine.

"what are you!?" i asked quietly, breaking the silence. Jack looked hesitant before answering.

"a vampire"


	2. Attacked

Kim's P.O.V.

_vampire? _Jack was a vampire?! He stared at me anxiously, waiting for me to reply. My heart rate quickened and it became harder to breath. I had to get out of here. I sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. I gasped and filled my lungs with air, falling to my knees. I just had an anxiety attack. It happens every now and then when I get nerves or surprised.

"s-s-sorry" I stuttered, looking at Jack. He was kneeling beside me.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled angrily. I was actually really scared at the moment. Then, all the fear was washed away and replaced by anger.

"Well, sorry for having an anxiety attack because a random stranger breaks into my house and tells me that he's a vampire and people are trying to kill me!" I screamed back. He shot me a glare.

"Listen blondie, I may be here to protect you but i'm not here to be your friend, so at school, pretend you don't even know me!" he thundered.

"Fine by me, I wish I didn't know you!" I bellowed. Once I saw the look on his face, I totally regretted it. His eyes turned completely black and He grabbed me roughly and shoved me against the wall. He placed a hand on my neck and started to apply pressure.

"I could just kill you myself" He growled. I gasped for air.

"Jack, please stop" I said hoarsely.

"I've had friends who could have used that aloe. Instead, they died!" He continued, pushing harder.

"Jack Please" I begged.

"Its your fault" He yelled.

"JACK, STOP" I screamed as loud as I could. His eyes turned into a normal shade and he realized what he was doing. He quickly released me.

"Kim I'm so-"

"Don't" I whispered. "Just don't" I ran inside and up to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He had just tried to kill me! I looked in my mirror to see a bruise forming on my neck. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I changed into my pj's and crawled into bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N I know it was short but review anyway, pretty please!**


	3. Jerry

Kim's P.O.V.

When I woke up I ignored Jack. My mother didn't come home last night. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice, warm shower. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today but that wouldn't be a problem because, I have one friend.

I put on a green t-shirt with a silver heart in the middle and some black skinny jeans , adding my pink vans. I applied some mascara and eye liner, shimmery eye shadow and red lip stick.

I headed downstairs and grabbed a mini orange, peeling it and sticking it in my mouth. I grabbed my skateboard and back-pack, loaded it with my books, and headed out the door.

I skated down the street going very fast. I didn't bother to wear a helmet because...I'm an idiot. I felt myself picking up speed as I descended down a hill. Then, before I could, I was flying threw the air. I braced myself for the impact of the hard ground. But it never came.

I was in someone's arms. Jacks arms. how did he...?

"Thanks" I muttered, not looking at him.

"Kim, I am so sorry about last night, whenever I get super angry, I turn into a different person" He explained. I tried to get out of his embrace, but he was strong.

"Whatever, its fine, just let me go" I answered, annoyed. He let me go and I hopped on my skateboard and skated to school, leaving Jack standing there by himself.

Once I made it to school, I walked in the doors with my head down, hearing people whispering about me.

"look, its the skater freak" "She's so weird" "Ugh, she's still here" "I hate her" " I heard last week that she was starving herself" I squeezed my eyes tight, wishing that they would go away. I walked to my locker and tears threatened to spill.

Someone had written **FAT FREAK **on my locker with black sharpie, making it impossible to remove. I opened up my locker and put my books, board, and back-pack in it.

"Hey Crawfish!" Someone sneered. I turned around to see no other than Donna Tobin, walking towards me with her little posy.

"Hi Donna" I said with fake enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes and slammed me into the locker.

"What happened to your neck?" She hissed. Damn, I forgot to cover the bruise from last night.

"I um, well, you see, I fell on a, book, shaped like... a hand" I lied. Thank god she is dumb. She actually believed me.

"Where's my science project?" She questioned. I laughed nervously.

"funny story, you see, iforgottodoit" I said quickly. She looked livid. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Then she took her stilettoes and bashed them into my knee, sending me to the ground.

"Now i'm gong to fail!" She shrieked, and was about to hit me again but Jerry walked up to her and gave her a huge kiss. When they broke apart, Donna giggled and blushed, walking away with her little posy trailing behind her. Jerry let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to help me up.

"Thanks Jer" I said, giving him a hug. You see, Donna loves Jerry but Jerry hates Donna cause she's mean to me. Jerry's like my brother and I love him like a brother so when he see's Donna being mean to me, he does something to distract her. Its complicated.

"no problemo mamacita" He replied. I smiled at my best friend and we walked to class.

**A/N I tried to make this chapter longer cause I know you guys like it longer. Please review! **


	4. I Hate Life

Kim's P.O.V.

"Why didn't you just fight back?" Jerry asked me as we walked to class.

"Because I don't want to get in trouble." I explained. Yeah, I know, I was a goodie two shoes. He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. We got to class and sat down, waiting for the teacher. Jack walked in and sat down beside me.

A substitute walked in and I sighed. Truthfully, I hated subs, they never knew what to do. This sub looked different though. His face looked as hard as stone. His glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose and his graying hair was in a pony tail.

"Hello class" He said in a monotone voice. "I'm taking attendance."

"Connor Avery" "Here!"

"Jack Brewer" Jack gave the teacher a little nod and raised his hand. He seemed to be glaring at the sub but I couldn't figure out why.

"Kim..._Crawford"_ He said it like I was a dieses, with such a sneer it sent shivers down my spine. I raised my hand shyly and he smirked.

He finished the attendance and asked to speak to me in the hall. I stood up confused and followed him out.

"Be careful" Jack muttered as I walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door.

The substitute closed the door and looked at me. His eyes started to change colours and I knew I should have listened to Jack. The substitute pinned me against the wall. I raised my fist and punched him across the face. He growled.

"Let...Me...Go..." I breathed, trying to escape.

"I need your blood...I don't want to die" The sub said evilly. He barred his fangs and was just about to bite me but was pushed out of the way by, the one and only Jack Brewer. I sighed in relief. Jack and the teacher fought, but I assumed Jack knew some karate because he was able to pin the sub down and bite his neck, killing him instinctually.

"I'll get rid of him, you go back to class" Jack said softly. I nodded and walked in to see the whole class staring at me. I walked over to my desk and sat down, ignoring them. I hate life.

**A/N, I know it was short but I am busy today and didn't want to leave you guys waiting. Review!**


	5. Breaking Down

Kim's P.O.V.

The day didn't go much better after that incident. I had students asking me questions about what happened and finally I got so fed up I went home. I was really starting to get worried about my mother considering she hadn't come home yet.

I sat on the couch with my big black rimmed nerdy glasses, watching tv. Nobody knew about my glasses, only my mom. I mostly wore contacts.

I heard the front door open and knew that Jack was home. I pulled my glasses off my face and slid them under a pillow. I stared at what I hoped was the tv and pretended to laugh at it. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a moving blob. .

"Jack, is that you?" I asked.

"Um, Yeah" He replied confused.

"oh ok, sorry you just look different" I lied. I stood up to casually walk to the kitchen but ended up tripping over nothing and almost falling but again, Jack caught me.

''you ok there kim?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I lied threw my teeth.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. I squinted and tried to make out the shapes of his fingers, but I couldn't.

"2?" I guessed, praying I was right.

"Where are your glasses Kim?" Jack asked.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid" Jack interrupted.

"There under the pillow" I muttered. I heard shuffling, then everything became clear. I pushed the glasses up the bridge of my nose and sat down.

"Do vampires need glasses? Do they have super speed? How old are you? Why is the aloe in my blood so important? Can vampires mate? Do they hate humans?" I asked rapidly. Jack chuckled and sat down with me.

"No, when your turned into a vampire, your vision gets sharper and you don't need glasses. Yes, we have super speed. I'm 19 in human years and I'm the oldest vampire in the world so i'm about... 3500 years old. The aloe in your blood is important because it allows a vampire to heal if they are ever injured or ill. Yes, vampires can mate and only some of them hate humans." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"What if I was a vampire? Would there be less chance of the aloe being taken?" I asked.

Jack hesitated before answering.

"Yes" He muttered, My eyes lit up, "But there is no way I will turn you into a vampire"

"Why not? Please Jack" I begged.

"No, its risking to much!" He yelled. I cowered in fear.

"Well I hate having to be the damsel in distress while you are fighting for my life. Why are you even protecting me anyway?! I'm just Kim Crawford, bullied outcast of Seaford high!" I shouted. "Nobody would care if I died! I doubt my mother is even coming home! I'm scared Jack! So many people are trying to kill me! I'm so scared" By the time I was done I had tears streaming down my face. I broke. Kimberly Ann Crawford has broke.

Jack had his arms around me the second he saw the tears start to fall, stroking my hair and comforting me. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

Jack's P.O.V.

When Kim started crying I felt my heart shatter. She fell asleep in my arms while I was comforting her. I picked her up bridal style and walked up to her bedroom, placing her in her bed. I was about to leave to go sleep on the couch but I couldn't. Kim was gripping my hand in hers, restraining me from leaving.

"Please stay" She mumbled. " I don't want to be alone"

I crawled into her bed and wrapped a protective arms around her waist. She was pretty cute when she was asleep.

_you like her!_

No I don't!

_Yes you do, don't deny it_

Shut up!

I stared down at the sleeping girl in my arms and smiled, kissing her forehead.

I was in love with Kim Crawford.

**A/N Hey guys. So I'm kinda disappointed in the way this book is turning out. I feel like I have done a crappy job on it and there is like no reviews for it so i'm kinda loosing hope in it. I tried to make this chapter long but its not so... sorry. Review!**


	6. For The Love Of A Daughter

Kim's P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes and groaned, snuggling deeper into my pillow. Wait a minute...pillows aren't hard? I looked up to see that Jack's chest was my pillow, an he was shirtless, sleeping peacefully.

I slipped out of his grip and pulled the comforter up to his shoulders, kissing his forehead. I admit i really liked Jack, but I would never tell him. I tiptoed downstairs and checked the Calendar. I gasped. Today was August 20th, the day a terrible event occurred.

Today was the one year anniversary of my father ending up in jail. I walked over to the grand piano in my music room and sat down. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play the song i wrote the day he got arrested.

"Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter"

When i finished the song i had silent tears sliding down my cheeks. I heard clapping and gasped, turning around to see Jack, shirtless, looking at me with a look of pity. I hated pity.

"Your awake" i whispered, looking down. Jack walked over and sat beside me.

"Kimmy, what happened to your father?" He asked curiously.

"He got arrested last year. I remember being up in my bedroom and hearing my parents bicker and yell at each other. What really set me off is when he slapped my mother. I stepped in and tried to defend her but he started hitting me instead. He turned completely mental, started drinking, coming home drunk every single night. Everyday i would walk to school with another bruise or cut. Its amazing what you can hide with a smile. One night when he threatened to kill me, my mother called the cops and he was dragged away, ever since then, i've been living in fear that he would return" i explained, feeling more tears leak from my eyes. Jack placed his hands on either side of my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"He's not going to hurt you Kimmy" jack reassured me. "Or he's going to have a very angry vampire trying to kill him"

I smiled a little and placed my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Kimmy?" He asked nervously.

"Hmm?" I asked. I waited for him to reply but he didn't, instead he kissed me.

**A/N Kick prevails! Sorry for the long wait, i was really busy this week. Review! **


	7. The Kiss

Kims P.O.V.

I kissed back happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his perfect little curls. He rested his hands on the small of my back and continued to kiss me.

We broke apart and Jack had a look in his eye that i have never seen before. Guilt.

"whats wrong?" i asked.

"im sorry but, we cant" he whispered, "i am a vampire and your a human. It wont work. I could be caressing your cheek and next thing you know i could crush your skull. Its to dangerous"

"but Jack-"

"WE CANT KIM!" he yelled, interupting me. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I placed my hands on Jacks chest and shoved him away roughly, running to my room.

Jacks P.O.V.

I may have been a bit hard on Kim but i couldnt let her get hurt because of me. I felt really bad for yelling at her though. Knowing i had to apologize, i ran up her stairs and knocked on her door. I got no answer.

I threw open the door and looked around for Kim, but she wasnt there. The window was open and there was a note on her desk.

_Dear Jack, i went for a walk, dont worry about me, love Kim_

I placed the note on her bed and walked back downstairs. I had a really bad gut feeling about something. I sat down on the couch waiting patiently for Kim to return.

* * *

5 hours later

i paced back and forth in Kims living room, worrying. She still hadn't come home yet. I heard the front door open and raced to see who it was. I saw it was kim but she wasn't facing me. She had on an oversized hoody with the hood up.

"where were you?" i asked. She jumped a little before replying.

"i was out"

"where?"i demanded.

"what are you, my father?" she sneered. I was starting to get very angry.

"take the damn hood off and look at me!" i yelled. She ripped the hood of her head and turned around. My eyes widened in shock.

Her eyes were puffy from crying but thats not what concerned me. She had a busted lip and a bloody nose. She had a huge scrape down the left side of her face and a bruise forming on her jaw.

"who did this to you Kimmy?"i asked quietly, trying to control my anger.

"i was protecting you" she mumbled.

"who did this?" i asked more strictly.

"he knew you were a vampire, i was protecting you" she mumbled again.

"who?" i asked, getting fed up. She looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Ricky"

**A/N dun dun dun, i know im evil. I would like to give a shout out to kickinfan321. Please review!**


	8. Broken

Jack's P.O.V.

"Ricky? As in, Ricky Weaver?" I asked angrily. Kim nodded. _He was supposed to be dead?! How did he live? _

"Do you know him?" She asked cautiously.

"We've had...an encounter before" I growled.

"Jack" She said in a warning tone, knowing I was hiding something.

"He's a werewolf" I mumbled, looking down at my black supras. When I looked back up, Kim was standing there shocked.

"What does he want?" She asked finally.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "But i'll figure it out"

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. I followed and grabbed the first aid kit while she sat on the counter. I started to dab the cut on her face and she winced. I felt so bad that I was hurting her. The truth is, I really loved her but I couldn't put her in danger.

Once I cleaned up her face I made her go to bed. I knew that she was tired just by looking at her. I was sitting on the couch when suddenly, I heard a video chat request on Skype, coming from Kims computer, in the kitchen. I walked in to see her mom was calling her.

I pressed accept and Kims mom appeared on the screen. She looked worried.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford, I'm Jack, Kims in bed right now" I greeted.

"I know who you are Jack, I'm not as stupid as you think. I know exactly what's going on with Kim too. I had to go away for awhile. I'm trying to find an important mineral that could kill the aloe in Kim's blood without physically harming her. Therefore, she would be safe. Until then, please, keep my daughter safe Jack, I can't live without her." She explained.

"I will protect her with my life Mrs. Crawford, I promise" I said sincerely. She thanked me before signing off. I walked back to the couch and was about to sit when I heard Kim.

"JACK!" She cried. I ran upstairs in vampire speed to find Kim sitting up in her bed looking sad. I walked over to the side of her bed and kneeled beside her.

"Whats wrong Kimmy?" I asked concerned.

"I keep having nightmares that Rickys gonna come back. I cant sleep" She admitted. It seriously broke my heart to hear this. The poor girl infront of me wasn't the girl I had first met. This girl had been through a lot this past few weeks. This girl was truly broken.

"Want me to sleep with you?" I asked. She nodded and moved over, creating space for me. I crawled in beside her and wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. She nuzzled her head in my chest and soon I could hear her soft snores fill the room. I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kimmy, I love you" I mumbled, drifting into slumber.

**A/N Hey guys! I have recently wanted to change my genre of music but I cant think of any songs. If you have any good songs I should listen to, Review! Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**I also want to point out that the only thing that I own in this story is the plot and Kim's mom and dad. So i'm putting a copywrite on the whole aloe in Kim's blood thing, and if you wish to use a similar idea, PM me.**

**©Emily Inc.**


	9. Threatend and Kidnapped

Kim's P.O.V.

Have you ever had those moments, where your world comes crashing down on you? When you just wanna give up and surrender? Well, thats what i was feeling right now. I was all tied up, bound with ropes. I had one hour to live and one person on my mind. Jack. Lets recap.

_**1 day earlier**_

I woke up and stretched, clinging to Jacks side. He had his arms protectivly around me and i had my head resting in the crook of his neck. He was still sleeping, snoring softly.

I untangled myself from his grip and walked downstairs, grabbing an apple and sitting on the couch. I turned on the tv and took a bite of my apple. But when i saw the screen, i almost choked.

There on the screen was Ricky, holding my mother at gunpoint.

"JACK!" i yelled. Before i could blink he was by my side.

"kim dear, im pretty sure you know whats happening. I hacked into the tv and now this video is airing live. I am simply threatening you. If you call me, don't worry, jack knows my number, i will spare your mother. You know excactly what im after, so call me and she lives. You have 4 hours. Starting now." then the screen flickered and 'the wiggles' reapearred.

I looked over at Jack with tears in my eyes and he embraced me in a hug. We stayed like this for about fifteen minutes before i wiped out my phone.

"whats his number?" i asked.

"you are not calling him" jack demanded.

"jack please, i have to" i begged.

"fine" he sighed. He told me the number and i held the phone up to my ear, listening to it ring.

"good, you called" ricky greeted me.

"give me my freaking mother!" i yelled.

"you want her? Come get her" he teased.

"i will but whats the address?" i asked.

"we're in that old motel on 12th street" he said before hanging up.

"c'mon" I said to Jack, walking to the door.

"Kim, i'll go but you gotta stay, it could be a trap" Jack argued. I huffed in frustration but agreed. He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"please be safe" I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Always" He agreed. He waved and walked out the door, leaving me alone. I sat down on the couch and flicked on the tv, watching 'friends'. This show always seemed to cheer me up.

_**1 hour later**_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my laptop. I played a really fun game called 'happy wheels' until I got a video request on Skype from an unknown number. I answered.

"Hey Kimmy" Ricky's evil voice blared through the speakers.

"What do you want Ricky?" I sneered. Then a thought occurred to me. _Where was Jack? _

"I just wanted to let you know that I have your little boyfriend captive" He laughed.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed desperately. Ricky flipped the camera so I could see Jack. He stood motionless, chained to a wall. His eyes were closed and his skin was grey.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, but I'm not very happy that you didn't show up" Ricky said in disappointment. "But you will be here shortly"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He laughed evilly and ended the call. I stood there confused until I heard a knock at the door. I nervously walked up to answer it. When I opened the door my eyes widened in alarm. 2 men stood in the doorway smirking, holding ropes. I tried to close the door but the stuck their foot in and blocked it. They pushed me in and walked in too. One man walked up to me and held a cloth to me face. I struggled against their grips but they were freaking strong!

I soon felt my vision going blurry. My knees went weak and I collapsed on the floor.

"Night night little girl" I heard before everything went black.

**A/N Hey guys, I am hardly getting any reviews so this book will only have about 2 more chapters in it and then it will finish. I am really disappointed in this fanfic because I feel like I did a really terrible job on it. So I'm really sorry if you are disappointed in it too. Please review!**

**Also, I wanted to tell you something exciting! 88Madison88 and I are teaming up and rewriting my fanfic called revenge! We will make it 10 times better I assure you. I was also considering writing an IronMan fanfic. Let me know what you think!**


	10. An Authors note

**A/N Hey guys! I have a contest for y'all. If you want a shout out then follow these steps.**

**1. decide what fanfic of yours that you want to be submitted. **

**2. Submit the fanfic in a review or PM me.**

**3. I will read your fanfic and rate it on a scale of 1-10. **

**4. whoever's I like best, I will give it and the author a shout out.**

**Contest Starts... Now! **


	11. I Love You Babygirl

Kim's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. It was some sort of lab, I guess. Then all the memories of last night flooded through my mind.

I tried to move but I was tied to a chair. I looked to my left and saw Jack, still motionless. But when I looked closer I gasped. Jack had a stake in his stomach. They had staked him!

I looked to my right and saw my mom, tied up and sleeping. I started to struggle against my restraints, hoping to slip out. After about 5 minutes, I managed to get one of my wrists free! I untied the other one and my ankles and leaped up from the chair, running to Jack and pulling out the stake.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. His skin turned back to its pale shade.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Oh my god Kimmy, I'm so sorry" He apologized. I shook my head.

"Shh, its fine, we gotta get out of here" I started trying to get the chains off his wrists but they were to tight.

"Kim, just grab your mom and get out of here" He argued.

"No Jack, I'm not leaving you! You stuck by me at the most dangerous time, risking your life to save mine, I'm not leaving you!" I whisper/ yelled. He sighed in annoyance.

"Mom!?" I yelled quietly, trying to wake her up. She stirred a little, then her eyes opened.

"Kim? Oh my god Kim you have to get out of here" She cried.

"Not without you!" I cried back.

"Kim, someone's coming" Jack hissed. My eyes widened.

"What do I do?" I panicked.

"Hide" He suggested. I ran around panicking, trying to find a place to hide. I finally just stood behind the door and hoped for the best. I heard footsteps approaching and held my breath.

"Kimmy, you know we have camera's in the room right?" Ricky's taunting voice filled the room.

_Crap._

"And you have a tracking chip in you"

_Crap._

"And if you don't come out, we'll blow Jack up"

_Crap._

I walked out of my hiding place to have hands grab my arms and pin them behind my back.

"I totally knew that" I said, trying my best to sound cocky.

"Mhm" He said unconvinced. I looked at Ricky to see he was wearing a freaking cape thing.

"Hey Ricky, does your mother know your wearing her drapes?" I challenged. Instead of an answer, I got a slap in the face. It echoed through the room, making Jack snarl at Ricky.

"Don't. Touch. Her" Jack growled.

"What are you going to do vampire boy?" Ricky said, pushing his Luck.

"I'm going to kill you first" He smirked, sticking out his fangs.

"What do you want Ricky?" I asked. He approached me, smirking.

"Well, now that you ask" He emphasized " The vampires said that they would leave my werewolf clan alone if I kidnapped you and got all the aloe out of your blood"

"you disgust me" I sneered. He laughed, signaling his men to lay me down on a bed thing that was shaped like a lawn chair. I was able the get out of their grip and run to Jack. I placed my lips on his and started to kiss him. He kissed back immediately. We pulled away, breathing heavy.

"I love you!" He yelled. "I always have"

"I love you too" I cried. "Don't ever forget it"

Ricky's thugs strapped me into the bed. I could see that there was many needle hooked up to wires. Ricky walked over smirking.

"This is going to hurt" He smirked. He grabbed a needle and placed in in my shoulder. I winced but didn't scream. He placed another needle in my upper arm, just below the other one. I winced again. He continued to place needles in my arms and I had about 5 in each. Silent tears slid down my face as I made eye contact with Jack.

He looked like someone had just killed his puppy. My mom was crying too.

"Ok boys, press the button, lets get this stuff out so we can go home" Ricky shouted. They pressed a button on the remote and then the pain started. I screamed and cried as the needles continued taking my blood.

I started seeing black spots, and realized I was going to pass out. I am totally going to die.

"Kim, Keep your eyes open" I heard Jack scream. I tried so hard but I couldn't.

"I... Love... You" I chocked out, before everything went black.

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim's eyes closed and she fainted. I screamed in anger at Ricky. Suddenly, I felt adrenaline fill my veins and I was able to break out of the chains. I attacked him, Ripping his head clean off. I also attacked his thugs, Killing them too. I ran over to Kim and pulled the needles out of her arms, checking her pulse. She didn't have one.

" I can't feel her pulse" I screamed.

"Jack" Mrs. Crawford said calmly. "Bite her"

"Are you sure?" I asked bewildered. She nodded. I looked at Kim and pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I love you babygirl" I whispered before sinking my teeth into her neck.

**A/N Hey guys! this is my longest chapter ever! I thought I should update cause I Have my first day of school tomorrow. please review, this is my best chapter ever!**


	12. Authors note

**Heyyyy, so these are the results for the contest.**

* * *

**What Real Life Is - Anialoveskick**

** I thought that your fanfic was really creative and a cool idea but there were so many spelling errors, it made it hard to read. Keep trying though cause you do have some really great ideas!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 5/10**

* * *

**You'll Always Be Mine - LiveYourPassions**

**I thought that all the one-shots were so cute! They all had meaning and were just really well written. Good Job, I look forward to reading more of your fanfics in the future!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 9/10**

* * *

**Robot Girls - CompleteFamilyAndLife12**

**It was a really interesting fanfic and I thought that it was really unique! Your a good writer so don't ever let anyone bring you down! You have some really wonderful ideas that should be shared on fanfiction. I really liked it but I think it was too short. Maybe try making the chapters shorter to make the book longer. **

**-emylova**

**rating: 6/10**

* * *

**Wasabi Warriors Facebook And Chats - curlygirl02**

**I liked the humor in this fanfic because it made me feel like the kickin' it characters were really saying that. It was really cool how you came up with the idea to do Facebook Chats. You are also one of my faithful reviewers and I would like to thank you for that:) Don't ever doubt yourself for a second! Keep writing!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 7/10**

* * *

**Jack and Kim one-shots - Leolivia1128**

**I loved them! Especially 'Metal Mouth'! I thought that you did a really good job with it and that it really raises awareness and confidence to people who have braces! I also love your title pages. I think your a great leader and writer. Please continue writing and don't ever stop!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 7/10**

* * *

**Online - Whiteflowers213**

**Wow! I really like your writing technique but I think you should get rid of the chatting thing at the beginning and just stick to writing one-shots. I think your an awesome writer and I love the story lines of your stories. Keep writing!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 9/10**

* * *

**Two Months - jackxxkimlover**

**I like it so far! I really love your writing and the fanfics you do. You are seriously just... amazing! You have reviewed all of my stories and you always leave such positive feedback! When I read the summary for 'Two Months' I didn't really want to read it but when I started I just couldn't stop! Continue writing cause I know that I will see your book published one day!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 9/10**

* * *

**Forgotten Love - ProudlyUnique**

**Awww, it's so cute:) I love it! I think that you have so much talent and creativity! It was so adorable how they were reunited! It was truly just fabulous. Great job, you are seriously going to become famous! Don't ever be afraid to write something because its always so good!**

**-emylova**

**rating: 8/10 **

* * *

**So keep submitting your fanfictions cause I love reading new ones! Thanks so much to all of you who entered the contest.**


	13. Daddy's Back

Kim's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt pain. Just white, hot pain. I looked over to my right and saw Jack staring at me.

"Jack?" I croaked softly. He raised his hand and caressed my cheek.

"What's wrong babygirl?" He whispered.

"It hurts" I whimpered.

"I know, it will for a while but it will get better, I promise" He assured me.

"Whats happening to me?" I cried.

"Your changing" He told me "into a vampire"

I nodded and rolled over, closing my eyes.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked curiously. I held out my arms.

"Come cuddle" I mumbled. He chuckled and I soon felt his arms snake around my waist. I snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep sweetie, It won't hurt as much if you sleep" He murmured into my hair. I mumbled an 'okay' before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me.

* * *

~3 years later~

"Jack sweetie, can you grab the ketchup?" I asked my husband. He nodded before reaching up onto the shelf, curse my shortness, And grabbing the ketchup. I thanked him and put it into the cart.

When we reached the till to pay, I pulled out my credit card and bought the groceries. We walked out to the parking lot and put the groceries in our silver Ferrari. We loaded the groceries and got in. Jack was just about to start the car when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kimmy, Daddy's back!"

**A/N Hahahaha I know i'm evil. So that was the last chapter to 'Blood and Fangs' and I promise you guys that there will be a sequel. It wont be right away but there will be one. Please review and tell me what you thought about blood and fangs.**


	14. AN

_**Hey guys! So I have a few updates I want to tell you about.**_

_**1. I have created a new fanfic called 'Forever And Always' and Its basically just a bunch of mushy, cheesy, depressing one-shots but I promise you that it is amazing so please give it a shot. Its not doing very well and if I don't get more reviews I'll probably just delete it.**_

_**2. I thought of an amazing story idea and want to share it with you. If you think that it would be a good story to write than just review!**_

_**Title: On The Run**_

_**Summary: Kim Crawford has been on the run since she was a little girl. Why is she running? A terrorist has been trying to kill her since she was 5. Kim thinks that she can survive on her own but the FBI doesn't. That's why they sent Jack Brewer to protect the feisty blonde. But during their adventure, could love happen. Will Kim be able to finally live a normal life or will the terrorist return? R&R!**_

_**So tell me what you think!**_

_**-emylova**_

_**P.S. So my friend J and K Forever came up with something funny. Basically if you are a fan of my writing, please add into one of your chapters #imanemylovian or on instagram. Thanks emylovians!**_


End file.
